Innocence Intact
by KataangGirl14
Summary: ONE-SHOT Sokka is very excited about Katara and Aang coming home after a year of being away. What he doesn't know is that his sister and best friend have a secret that they are ready to announce. 5 years after Sozin's Comet.


_**Well, I decided to give myself a break from my long chapter stories and try writing a one-shot. This is the first one-shot I've ever written. It's been an idea I had for a while now. **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Aang: Kataang-girl14 does not own us. **_

_**Me: Good job, Aangy. **_

_**Aang: Please, don't call me that. **_

_**Me: Or else…??**_

_**Aang: Or else I'll open a can of avatar state whoop-ass action!!**_

_**Me: OK, I'll leave you alone. **_

_**Sokka's POV**_

I was so excited-No that isn't the right word-. It was more like ecstatic, joyous, over the fucking moon. Excuse my language, Yue. Today would be one of the best days of my life. My little sister and my best friend were coming back after a whole year.

The last time I had seen Katara and Aang was at their wedding. They were betrothed at the glorious ages of 16 and 18. They went away for their honeymoon, but luckily it was interrupted by trouble in the Fire Nation. Zuko needed Aang's help with resistance. Good thing, too. I really wasn't comfortable with the fact that they were on a honeymoon to begin with. Even if they were married, it was still uncomfortable to think about them…well, you know. Doing it.

Now my little sister would come home with her innocence still intact. Woo hoo!! Most likely, Aang was way too busy with meetings with Zuko and other leaders for too much alone time. I bet he was too tired for romantic dates. Yes!!

"Sokka, why are talking to yourself," Suki, my wife asked as she walked out of the ice house. She walked over to me and snuggled into my side. "You were throwing your arms in the air yelling 'Yes', too."

Opps. I guess I must have been talking out loud. Suki continued talking. "I heard your little speech and all I have to say is what Katara and Aang do in their private time is their business. They're married now Sokka. They are not the same young teenagers from our little adventures."

"Yeah, okay. I know, but the thought still makes me uncomfortable. I'm just glad they got sidetracked," I said with a big smile.

The South Pole wind picked up and cold air blew. Our parkas' feathers ruffled in the wind. I wrapped my arm around my wife and lead her towards the house. I leaned down and whispered, "Let's get inside."

I was still very anxious for Katara and Aang's arrival, but I would wait inside with the rest of our little family.

When I entered the house with Suki, I noticed Toph was sitting with her feet propped up on our kitchen table. I never got used to the toe picking thing. It was still disgusting to this day. She had come to visit us, so she could be here when Aang and Katara got back.

My grandmother, Kanna was preparing a meal for the reunion with her granddaughter and grandson in-law. Grand-Pakku was teaching young water benders, down the street. My father, Hakoda was currently helping Gran-Gran.

I could tell that everyone was as restless as I was. After a year of the only contact being letters sent by messenger hawks, we had a right to be.

The Southern Tribe had grown so much. It was a spectacular, busy, city now. There were ice buildings and moat streets, just like the Northern Tribe. Many people now lived here. Once the war was over, 5 years ago, the population just continued to grow.

We suddenly heard a shuffling of small feet. Then a group of small children came in to view at the door.

"Master Suki!! Master Sokka!! The Avatar is here," a young girl named, Hali informed us.

We stopped what we were doing and ran out to the dock. I expected to see Appa, but instead I saw a Fire Nation ship. In the distance I could see two figures surrounded by many children from the Tribe. There were also many teen fangirls trying to catch a glimpse at the 17 year old Avatar, also.

Katara and Aang!!

I sped up, only to fall face first into the snow. Suki laughed and tried to help me up, but Toph walked right over me, pushing me farther into the snow.

"Sorry, Snoozles," she called from ahead.

Once I was up and running, again I could see Katara ad Aang better. Aang had gotten even more taller. He was now a little taller than me; Almost Zuko's height. He had grown his hair out again, also. Katara was in a Water Tribe parka. She had a bag in her hands.

Finally, we made it to them and I pushed my way through the kid crowd. I pulled Katara into a hug. Her bag was poking me, but I ignored it.

"Katara. You're home. My sweet virgin sister is home," I muttered, still in the hug.

I felt Katara stiffen as I said virgin. I pulled back and looked at her. She was practically glowing. Her blue eyes held a unique sparkle happiness and hope. Her hair was longer, too. I looked closer at her 'bag'. It was a blanket, but I could see something round and large sticking out from inside of it. What did she have in there? An airball?

"I missed you, too, Sokka," she spoke.

I went over and hugged Aang next. "It's wonderful to see you, too. My innocent monk of a best friend."

He pulled back and looked at me oddly. His grey eyes shone with confusion. I patted him on the back. Everyone greeted them sweetly. We had all missed them.

Soon we were headed back to mine and Suki's house. For some reason Aang picked Katara up and carried her most of the way. She still had that damn bag, blanket thingy. It stayed in front of her abdomen.

Gran Gran told Katara about the meal she had prepared. It included sea prunes, soup, sushi, and rice.

"It all sounds lovely, Gran Gran, but I can't eat raw fish," Katara admitted.

I was about to ask her why when we stepped into the house, but I smelled food and lost my train of thought. I took off my parka and hung it up. I waited for everyone to finish doing the same. Everything was going fine until Katara put her blanket thing down and Aang helped her out of her parka.

She was wearing a white tunic with fur around the collar and dark blue pants, but it wasn't her outfit that alerted me. It was her swollen, pregnant belly poking through.

"Uh, Katara. Please tell me that you just put on a little weight," I pleaded.

"No. Aang and I wanted to tell you all in person. We thought it would be a pleasant surprise," she announced. "I'm 7 months pregnant."

Aang wasn't as busy helping Zuko as I had hoped. They didn't fly because Katara was pregnant. The roundness in the blanket came from it being pressed against her bulging stomach. The reason she couldn't eat raw fish due to her pregnancy. Aang carried her because it was dangerous for pregnant women to walk far distances. Everything clicked and everyone congratulated them as I fainted.

_**Suki POV**_

"Sokka, wake up" I begged my husband. He didn't take Katara and Aang's news so well. He had been out of it for an hour now.

He started to move. Finally, his eyes opened.

"Suki, I had the strangest dream," he told me. He sat up on the couch. "I dreamt that my sister and Aang weren't virgins. That Aang had knocked my sister up within the third month of their year away."

Someone cleared there throat from behind Sokka. Sokka turned around and saw the very pregnant Katara with her husband Aang behind her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was holding her stomach. Her hands were on top of his. They looked like they were posing for a portrait, if you overlooked their scowling faces as they looked at my husband. His last comment had angered them.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again: The universe loves proving me wrong," he muttered to himself.

I slipped off the couch and went to my room. I didn't want to be around when Katara's hormones kicked in. Even after I shut the door, I still heard Katara scream.

"KNOCKED ME UP?!"

This is going to be a long night.

_**AN: So how was that?? Go easy on me. It's my first one-shot. Review. **_


End file.
